


spider-man doesnt get sick (or so he thought)

by ginger__snapped



Series: Rin's Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fever, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Whumptober 2019, alt. no. three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger__snapped/pseuds/ginger__snapped
Summary: i said i was going to sleep but i lied to myself. enjoy this you hoes. jk. ily all.mytumblr





	spider-man doesnt get sick (or so he thought)

Peter felt like shit.

He wasn’t entirely sure  _ why _ , but he knew he hadn’t felt this way since before the spider bite. 

He stared at his ceiling for another five minutes before dragging himself out of bed and into his bathroom. 

He looked as bad as he felt. 

He was ghostly pale, but his cheeks were flushed bright red. His head was pounding, and his whole body just felt achy and heavy. 

He splashed some cold water on his face, the cool sensation feeling good on his hot skin.

As he straightened, his vision went black and a rush of extreme lightheadedness came over him. Peter gripped the edge of his counter, taking in deep breaths and closing his eyes. 

May was at work, and would be until late that night. Peter was just going to have to stick it out and hope he didn’t pass out at school. 

Once the sensation passed, he stumbled back into his room and pulled on a hoodie and a pair of jeans, tugging on his shoes and shoving everything into his bag. He pocketed his phone and left the apartment, still feeling awful. 

By the time he got to school, he was just plain exhausted. Each step felt like a huge effort, and his limbs were so heavy. 

He was shoving stuff in his locker when Ned came up. 

“Peter!” Ned exclaimed, and Peter turned to face his best friend. 

“Hey, Ned,” he replied, trying to smile, though it turned out to be more of a grimace. 

“Dude, are you okay? You look sick. You should be at home, not at school,” Ned said, worry increasing in his voice. 

“Ned, I can't go home. May is at work and she will be until late tonight. It’s fine.” 

Ned looked around before lowering his voice. 

“Can’t you call Tony?” 

Peter’s eyes widened. “No, Ned,” he hissed. “I just come over for Spider-Man stuff. Not because I’m sick and tired. He’d probably think I’m weak, anyway. Spider-Man isn’t supposed to get sick.”

Ned looked suspicious, but walked with Peter to their first class. 

Peter made it through the two hours of history - thankfully it was just a video, so Peter could copy Ned’s notes later. 

The two of them met up with MJ during their break, who took one look at Peter and started steering him to the nurse’s office. 

Peter, although extremely tired and weakened, was able to use his last bit of strength to stop her from dragging him to the nurse.

“Peter,” she hissed. “You need to go home.”

“I’m fine,” he muttered, rubbing his arm.

MJ analyzed him, then slung his backpack over her shoulder. 

“Go to the bathroom and clean your face. It will make you feel better.”

Peter sighed, but went into the restroom.

MJ pulled out Peter’s phone and brought up his contacts.

“MJ,” Ned started. “What are you doing?”

“Calling Stark, because he’s the only one who can actually get Peter out of here.”

Ned started at her as she clicked on the contact, listening to it ring once, twice, three times. 

MJ huffed. 

“He seriously isn’t going to pick up?”

MJ hastily shoved Peter’s phone back in his bag as the boy came out of the restroom, rubbing exhaustion from his eyes.

“Alright, let’s head to Calc, shall we?” MJ asked, handing Peter his backpack.

Peter groaned. 

Twenty minutes into Calculus, Peter got a phone call in the middle of their teacher’s lesson. 

“Parker - phone.”

Peter, red in the face and embarrassed, only flushed even further when he saw who was calling, reluctantly handing over his phone. 

Mr Matthews was the type of teacher to answer your phone if it rang in class. On speaker.

“Hey, kid,” Tony said, the sound of music playing in the background. “You called me earlier? You should be in school, is everything okay?”

There was a moment where the only noise was the sound of Princes of the Universe playing, before a “Kid?” from Tony. 

“Er- Mr Stark, I didn’t call you?” Peter finally said, his entire class staring at him. 

“I called you, Stark, because Peter’s sick and you need to come get your child before he dies in class,” MJ said dryly, causing Peter to hit her gently and Tony to let out a snort of laughter. 

“Well, isn’t this nice. Yeah. I’ll be there in ten, kid. See you soon.”

The line went dead, and Peter dropped his head into his arms, groaning. 

“Was that  _ actually  _ Tony Stark?” someone asked, and Peter lifted his head to nod miserably. 

“Unfortunately,” he muttered, shooting MJ a death glare. She smiled sweetly at him in return.

“Dude, you actually know him?” Charles asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“The man is practically his dad,” MJ said coolly, leaving back in her chair and reveling in Peter’s suffering. 

Peter spluttered, face going even more red. “He is  _ not  _ my dad. He’s just a mentor that happens to have dad-like tendencies.”

MJ rolled her eyes. 

“Right! Class, please get back on track.”

~~~

“Alright, kid. Talk to me.”

Peter opened his eyes, glancing over at Tony. 

“‘Bout what?” he murmured, eyes fluttering as he fought to keep them open.

“Why you went to school when you were clearly sick, didn’t call me, and now you’re falling asleep on me.”

Peter jerked, head lifting from the cool glass of the window. 

“Didn’t wanna bother you. May’s at work and you’re busy.” 

Tony glanced over at Peter, heart squeezing as he took in his tired he looked.

Peter was always going, constantly in motion or talking or thinking. So seeing him so exhausted and… still was really freaking Tony out. 

“Don’t be afraid to call me, kiddo. Chances are, the only reason I won’t pick up is if I’m in a meeting, but I might do it just to spite everyone. Can’t have my favorite teenager running around sick and looking like death.”

Peter didn’t respond, his eyes fluttering shut again. Tony reached over, placing a hand on Peter’s forehead. 

“Jeez, kid, you’re burning up. Why don’t we get you to the Tower, and you can hopefully just sleep whatever this is off.”

Peter groaned. 

“Alright, just stay awake for me, okay?”

Tony pushed it, trying to get to the Tower as fast as he could without running into anyone. 

He made it in twenty minutes, a feat he would’ve been extremely proud of had it not been for Peter’s predicament. 

Tony half dragged Peter up into the elevator, depositing him onto the couch as soon as he could. 

“Do you feel like you’re gonna hurl?” Tony asked, hovering over Peter, unsure of what to do. 

Peter shook his head lazily. 

“Tired,” he murmured, rolling over and pulling his legs up to his chest. 

“So just a fever then?”

“Dunno,” he slurred. “Haven’t been sick since the bite.”

Tony walked around the couch, collapsing onto it and grabbing the remote. 

“What do you wanna watch?”

“Brooklyn 99,” Peter mumbled into the cushion. 

“Again?”

“Yes.”

Peter rolled onto his side as the opening began, Tony’s hand reaching out and mindlessly working the knots out of Peter’s hair. 

After one episode, Peter was passed out, one leg tucked up to his chest, arms around a pillow and curls flopping in his face. 

Tony smiled softly, pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, and pulled the blanket over him. 

“Love you, kiddo,” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> i said i was going to sleep but i lied to myself. enjoy this you hoes. jk. ily all.  
my [tumblr](https://ginger--snapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
